cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Honey Kisaragi (TV)
Honey Kisaragi is a 16 year old girl who's mind and memories were transferred to an android body that can transform into Cutey Honey, as well as many other disguises with the heart-shaped necklace on her neck by saying, "Honey Flash!". Appearance Cutie Honey Honey appears as an attractive teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her clothing is usually an orange and white dress with a brown hair band and other accessories. As Cutie Honey she has short red hair wearing a red and black outfit that exposes her cleavage while wearing yellow boots, gloves, and accessories. New Cutie Honey Honey is a young adult in the sequel OVA, although she is chronologically over 100 years old. She is now taller and has a more athletic physique. As Cutie Honey, she is bit more muscular and her breasts are larger in this form. Her costume was updated to resemble her costume from the manga with a red body suit that has a waist length blue top with a Power Girl-esque diamond shaped cleavage window and revealing back line, cream colored gloves and boots, and white pearl earrings. Personality Honey is genuinely carefree and friendly. In class she acts in a manner similar to a "class clown" who likes to tease and pull pranks on teachers, employing much of the comic relief. Her attractive figure along with her personality made her popular among the other students regardless of gender. Honey loved her father and was very close to her roommate Natsuko Aki with their deaths by Panther Claw driving her to avenge them. Abilities and Equipment Honey's android body consists of a mechanical skeleton and brain within a body composed of living organic cells from her old human body. Through the Airborne Element Fixing Device, Honey is able to manipulate the air molecules in the air to create objects and change her appearance. However, Honey needs to eat a lot of calories to use the device as it quickly depletes Honey's energy. She is also able to use her anti-gravity boots when pulling up her kneesocks, glasses that granted X-ray vision, and earrings that could amplify audio from short distances. Honey has a large array of transformations and disguises in this series, her most common personae including: *'Cutie Honey' (heroine): A swords-woman with red/pink hair alternatively known as the Warrior of Love. This form is four times as strong and athletic as the average human, able to leap stories in a single jump. She is armed with the Silver Fleurette and the Honey Boomerang. Cutie Honey also uses anti-gravity boots that allow her to run on walls and ceilings. She is able to shoot the Honey Beam from her choker. When using the Airborne Element Fixing Device to its limit, Honey is able to perform the Honey Special that was used in the final episode to create a rain of diamonds that distracted Sister Jill and later crushed her with all of their weight. This is Honey's most used form. *'Hurricane Honey' (biker): A woman who is "cool" with her motorcycle, anytime she needs to escape. Besides motorcycles she is able to pilot any other vehicle. Second to Cutie Honey, this is Honey's second most used form. *'Misty Honey' (singer): A rock star with a dusty voice, who uses her microphone as a weapon. *'Idol Honey' (stewardess): A woman disguised as a flight attendant, usually used for spying on others. *'Flash Honey' (cameraman): A reporter who blinds her opponents with her camera's "flash" for distractions for either getaways or to buy time for another transformation. *'Fancy Honey' (model): A classy model who uses a long-stick cigar as a weapon. History Cutey Honey (1973) Honey Kisaragi is a 16-year-old girl who was in an unknown accident which left her body broken beyond repair. Her father Dr. Kisaragi built an android body for Honey to use. Honey discovered this after her father is killed by Panther Claw who were looking for the Airborne Element Fixing Device to obtain "unlimited wealth". Realizing her new abilities, Honey for the first time assumed the form of Cutie Honey. With the fight over, Honey meets the journalist Seiji Hayami who had came to her father's laboratory to find about his works. Honey threatened him not to publish anything and he swears to help her. Over the course of the series, Honey battles against Panther Claw's forces while keeping her school life at St. Chapel Academy in check while also playing pranks on her teachers. She also gets help from Seiji's family including his father Danbei Hayami and his younger brother Junpei Hayami. Later she encounters Danbei's nephew Naojiro who attends Paradise School and is the "boss" of the delinquents attending there. Honey joins the school in disguise and later becomes the new boss after defeating one of Panther Claw's fighters. At the end of the series Panther Claw attacks St. Chapel Academy which lead to the death of Natsuko. Angry that her best friend was killed, Honey confronts Panther Claw's field leader Sister Jill and was at a disadvantage. In a desperate move, Honey used the Airborne Element Fixing Device to its limit to create a large amount of diamonds that not only distracted the greedy Jill and crushed parts of her body, she was impaled by Honey's Silver Fleurette. With St. Chapel Academy destroyed, Honey vows to continue the fight against Panther Claw until they are all defeated. New Cutey Honey (1994) One hundred years after the events of the original 1973 Cutie Honey television series, a more physically and mentally mature Honey appears in the crime ridden Cosplay City as the secretary of Mayor Light who wishes to stop the crime waves. However, she and the mayor are confronted by a biker gang under the crime lord Dolmeck. But during this attack Honey regains her lost memories of her previous battles and assumes the form of Cutie Honey to confront the biker gang and Dolmeck's subordinate Deathstar. Light agrees to fight crime in the city with Honey's help but has to keep a low profile. She moves into the home of her friends from many years ago the Hayami family, including the new cyborg Danbei, his grandson Chokkei, and Chokkei's parents Daiko and Akakabu. Honey remembers that the minion she defeated injected liquid from a "capsule" to transform into a monster. She fights other capsule users, then seeks the capsules' source. After she defeats a female capsule distributor, Peeping Spider learns and reveals Honey's true robot form. He kidnaps Chokkei and sends him to Dolmeck's airship, and Honey and the rest of the Hayamis fly there in the Honey Comet to rescue him; they fight Peeping Spider, defeat Black Maiden, and attack a large structure in the ship along the way. Maiden then reveals herself to be Panther Zora (Honey's nemesis and the leader of the Panther Claw in the original series) reborn. Honey wounds Dolmeck, and his body releases the fallen evil souls of all the countless villains Honey has killed. Zora then absorbs them, evolving her body into that of a fully adult woman. Honey tries to re-seal Dolmeck's body, while Danbei destroys the airship. After the entire Hayami family escapes the ship with Danbei's jet pack, Honey emerges alive from within a falling rock. The next four episodes are set an unspecified time after the battle with Dolmeck. Chokkei has grown older and fond of Honey, and the Hayamis remain with her to fight off antagonists who transform and gain their power through direct influence by Zora. A girl named Natsuko appears in the fifth episode as a criminal who wants to use a nuclear bomb to get a ransom; she joins Honey's group by the sixth episode, often stays near Chokkei, and calls him "boy" to his annoyance. Her presence reminds Honey of her old friend of the same name who died in the original versions of Cutie Honey. In the seventh, Daiko—now a leader of a "United Thug Alliance" of gangs—goes with Honey and the Hayamis to rescue fellow thugs imprisoned by an army of "Thug Hunters", and reveals she fell in love with Akakabu for his persistence in an earlier fight with her. Peeping Spider returns in the eighth, last episode; there, Honey and her friends capture him and use his technologies to defeat a teleporting gold thief. Category:Cutie Honey (TV) Characters Category:Characters in New Cutie Honey Category:Characters